plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonwalker
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Brainy |tribe = Dancing Science Zombie |ability = When played on Heights or an Environment: This gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = That's one small nibble for Zombies, one giant bite for Zombiekind.}} Moonwalker is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 3 to play, and has 2 /2 . She does not have any traits, and her ability makes her gain +2 /+2 when she is played on a Heights lane or an environment. Origins She is based on an astronaut, a person trained by a human spaceflight program to command, pilot, or serve as a crew member of a spacecraft. Her name and dancing tribe are a reference to the moonwalk, the signature move of Michael Jackson. It could also be a reference to Micheal Jackson's Moonwalker, a collection of short films about Jackson, several of which are long-form music videos from Jackson's Bad album. Her description is a reference to the quote made by Neil Armstrong upon setting foot on the Moon. The quote goes: "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Dancing Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played on Heights or an Environment:' This gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description That's one small nibble for Zombies, one giant bite for Zombiekind. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie essentially replaces Mountain Climber as it can be played on Heights or any Environment on board with the only difference being the lack of Bullseye. In addition, it costs 1 less than Mountain Climber. Overall, if you are running a deck with Environments, this zombie can cause trouble to the Plant Hero from early to mid-game. This zombie also works well in Science decks as well as Professor Brainstorm with dancing synergy. Against This zombie will often be played on Heights or an Environment so prepare a strong plant on Heights and in each Environment on board to prepare for this zombie. In other cases, Shamrocket or Doom-Shroom can destroy it easily. If this zombie isn't played on Heights or Environment, you do not have to worry about this zombie, unless it's needed where Weed Spray can be used. Gallery IMG_3977.png|Moonwalker's statistics IMG_3976.png|Moonwalker's card SpaceExplorerCardImage.png|Moonwalker's card image MoonwalkerGrayedoutcard.png|Moonwalker's grayed out card Bullseye Moonwalker.png|Moonwalker with the 'Bullseye '''trait Trivia *Inspire also had a reference to the same quote by Neil Armstrong in its own description. *This is the second time Michael Jackson has been referenced; the first was with the original Dancing Zombie, before it was changed to the Disco design. **The change for Dancing Zombie makes Moonwalker currently the only Michael Jackson reference in all of ''Plants Vs. Zombies. *She is the second zombie to be in both the and tribes. The first is . *She is the second dancing zombie in the Brainy class. The first is Drum Major. *She is the only astronaut-based zombie in the series to be female. See also *Mountain Climber *Skyshooter Category:Dancing cards Category:Science cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies